deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sayians vs Hedgehogs
' Collab6.jpg|'Necromercer''' 8D4737BD-0D07-4BAF-8E20-071F285F9DE8.png|'Komodo' Saiyan Bois vs Hedgehog Bois.png|'Gold Sans Mobile' Hedgehogs VS Saiyans (Sharaku).PNG|'Sharaku Jr.' Collab7.jpg|'Necromercer V2' ' Description 'Sayians vs Hedgehogs is a What-if? Death Battle. It is a collaboration between Necromercer, Gold-sans mobile, Inkriel, Sharaku Jr., Vrokorta, and Big the cat 10. It features Goku, Vegeta and Broly from the Dragon Ball series and Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series.' 'Intro' '''Necro: Throughout the years, one rivalry has raged, with no clear end in sight!' Mercer: Well, today, we are here to end the rivalry! And no, it's not Mario vs Sonic. Necro: The Sayians, Goku, Vegeta and Broly! Mercer: And the Hedgehogs, Sonic Shadow And Silver! Necro: But as this is such a massive match, with so much going on in it, we have brought in some help. And By that I mean... Some of my friends, aka some of my fellow staff and former staff members! Gold Sans: I will be covering everyone's favorite Super Saiyan, Son Goku! Inkriel: I will cover Vegeta, the Sayian Prince! Necro: And I will, of course be covering Broly, the Sayain Outcast! Sharaku Jr.: And here supporting Team Sonic, I will be covering Sonic, the speedy blue hedgehog! Bigthecat10: I will be covering Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic's Resident Edgelord! Vrokorta: And I'll be covering Silver the Hedgehog, the psychic hedgehog from the future, & basically the furry equivalent of Future Trunks. All: It's our Job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Sayians' 'Goku Transmits Into DEATH BATTLE! (Gold Sans Mobile)' Gold: Long ago, there was a planet named Vegeta, home to a powerful race of warriors known as Saiyans. It was blown up by the galactic dictator Frieza, but one saiyan baby managed to escape in a pod. He landed on Earth, and eventually grew up to become the universes the greatest warrior and defender. Sans: His name was Kakkarot, also known as Goku. And when we mean powerful, we mean it! The guy managed to take down an entire army when he was 12 years old, and could rival the greatest of fighters on Earth! By the time he reached 15, he took down King Piccolo...wait, I thought he was a good guy? Gold: That's Piccolo's "father". Long story. Anyways, Goku is a very skilled martial artist, learning techniques from his Grandfather, Master Roshi, Kami, King Kai, and eventually a god named Whis. It's not just flashy moves he learned, however. He also learned how to harness Ki, the life force of the universe. Sans: Goku can fire off small blasts of Ki, fly through the air at speeds nearing the speeds of light, and can even teleport almost anywhere that has Ki using the Instant Transmission, a move taught to him by other aliens. He can also eat a shit-ton of food. Like, hot damn, this is one hungry guy! Gold: Of course, he can also use his Ki to fire a beam of energy from the palm of his hand after charging it for a short while. This is called the Kamehameha, and is by far Goku's most iconic and used move. He's also able to shoot it off using his feat as he demonstrated during his fight with Piccolo. Sans: That's not all, however. He also knows the Solar Flair, which can blind opponents for a short while, the Destructo Disc, a spinning disc of Ki that can cut damn near anything, and wields the Power Pole, which he can make longer at will and has enough strength to break metal with ease. Gold: His most powerful technique is the Spirit Bomb, in which he creates a large ball of energy made from the energy of others that he can then throw down onto opponents. If he's desperate, he can even absorb the bomb, giving himself all of it's power. Sans: And that's just his base form! He's got transformations for days, including the Kaioken, which can boost his power dramatically at the cost of harm to his own body. He can kick it up a notch with the Kaioken x2, x3, x10, x20, and even have it go all the way up to Kaioken x100. Hurts like hell, though. Gold: Of course, there's also his iconic Super Saiyan transformation, where he not only becomes a blonde, but also gains a enormous boost in power, speed, durability, etc. And he can go even farther beyond with Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, which boost his power even higher at the cost of using up a lot of energy. Sans: We're not even done yet! Using God Ki, Goku can transform into a Super Saiyan God, which can let him fight evenly with Beerus, who can blow up planets with his finger. AND he can go even farther with Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, which gives him enough power to defeat Beerus! Gold: One more transformation: Ultra Instinct, a form used by angels. It allows Goku to dodge without even trying or thinking. It also dramatically increases Goku's fighting ability. With it, Goku can go head-to-head with Jiren, who was able to shake the void, which is outside time and space. Sans: Ultra Instinct does have a weakness: it's very exhausting, and once it wears off Goku can barely stand up straight. Plus, Goku hasn't mastered it yet and can't activate it on command. It only activated a few times during the Tournament of Power. Gold: Goku was able to defeat Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, and even Beerus the God of Destruction, was able to break metal even the gods couldn't break, was able to use a move that took 50 years to learn in just a few minutes, and managed to master a move that gods couldn't in 45 minutes. Sans: Goku isn't unstoppable, though. All of his attacks drain Ki, and if he runs out he needs to rest for a few minutes before he can get back up. If he's hungry, he also looses power. He's also insanely reckless, and will almost always rush into a fight without any sort of planning. Gold: Worst of all might just be his craving for a good fight, in which he'll let the opponent use their full power just to have a fun fight and constantly holds back. This has screwed him over a ton. However, if Goku is fighting seriously, he is truly a strong warrior. ' Goku_DBZ_SS1.png|Super Sayian 1 Son_Goku_SSJ2.png|Super Sayian 2 Goku_DBZ_SS3.png|Super Sayian 3 SSJG_Goku.png|Super Sayian God Goku_Render_AKM.png|Super Sayian Blue Super_saiyan_god_super_saiyan_kaioken_blue_by_nekoar-dbaz79q.png|Super Sayian Blue Kaioken SSB_KK_Goku.png|Super Sayian Kaioken X10 Goku_ssj_blue_kaioken_by_naironkr-dc2wntc2.png|Super Sayian Kaioken X20 Goku_Ultra_Instinct.png|Ultra Instinct ' Goku:"THIS...IS TO GO...EVEN FURTHER BEYOND! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" 'Vegeta Powers Up For A DEATH BATTLE! (Inkriel)' (Cue: Final Flash (TFS) ''') '''Inkriel: Planet Vegeta was a savage land, only fit for the strongest beings to survive. Cell(Perfect): And you would have to be even stronger then that to survive such a place's destruction. Enter Prince Vegeta. Inkriel: Prince Vegeta, as one of the few remaining Saiyans in Universe Seven, has overcome the loss of his people and transcended to a level originally thought to appear only once every thousand years. He, through his determination, defied legend. 'Broly Awakens For A DEATH BATTLE! (Necromercer)' (Cue: Blizzard) Necro: Jeez, lets visit Planet Vegeta one more time. Mercer: Gladly. Necro: Broly was born to a sayian known as Peragus, and he was so powerful, that as a child, he bypassed the power of Baby Vegeta, and that was before he had even opened his eyes for the first time. Mercer: Naturally, King Vegeta was pissed about this, so he just flat out sent Broly to the planet Vampa, which was in the far stretches of the universe. Necro: His father Pearagus followed him, and he actually managed to find him. Against all odds, the boy survived. And then Broly was found by the Freiza force. ''' '''Mercer: Ya know, that guy. The guy who destroyed planet Vegeta with a fucking finger. Anyway, Broly then served in the Freiza force for a few days, and then ended up in a fight with Goku and Vegeta. (His teammates for this match.) Necro: Well, lets get to the thing y'all have been waiting for. Broly's badass physicality. Mercer: In base, Broly is easily able to clash with, and overwhelm Super Sayian God Vegeta with relative easy, and then fought on par with Goku, who was using the same form. Popup: Granted, Broly did have to transform to fight both of them at the same time. Necro: Broly is easily able to keep up with Goku and Vegeta, who more importantly move at the same speeds as Beerus. Beerus is able to match 75% of Whis's top speed, which would mean that Broly can move at speeds equivalent to 54 Quadrillion times the speed of light! Mercer: As for Durability, Broly can take a shit ton of damage! Now, normally, I would just say that his durability was equal to his strength, but surprisingly Broly is more durable than he is strong! Necro: Broly has tanked hits from the likes of Gogeta, a guy who can literally make a universe with a wave of his hand! Mercer: Now that the stats are out of the way, lets get to the super forms! Necro: First up we have Wrathful Broly. In this form, Broly gets a 10x power boost, as it gives him the power of a great ape, without the dumbass transformation. Mercer: Next up, we have Super Sayian Broly, yup, it's the OG. This form gives Broly a free hair dye, and a 50x power boost, stacking on any previous multipliers that he already had. He easily beat Freiza in this form. Necro: And finally, we have the Legendary Super Sayian Form. This power has no set multipler, other than the fact that we know that it is greater than base super sayian's multipler. But the catch with this form is that Broly's powers will now rise indefinably, only having limits to Broly's maximum physical capacity. This form allowed Broly to go toe to toe with Gogeta and survive the encounter! Mercer: Now lets cover Broly's various skills and powers. Necro: First off, like every other Dragon Ball character, Broly is most notably known for his usage of Ki, which is life energy, which allows Broly to shoot energy beams from almost any part of his body, and it also lets him create shields and such. He can also fly using Ki. Mercer: Like all sayians, Broly has acess to the power known as Zenkai, which means that when Broly is hurt badly, and when he recovers he will be far stronger than he was pre injury. ''' '''Necro: Broly is also known for his adaptability, as he was able to force Vegeta into his super sayian god form. Mercer: Broly has a shit ton of ki attacks, so we are just gonna list them. *'Eraser Cannon- Condensed blast of Ki, broly's signature move.' *'Eraser Blow- Broly charges his fist with the power of an Eraser cannon and punches his foe with it.' *'Gigantic Omegastorm: Kamehameha, just green' *'Gigantic Breath: A ki blast fired from Broly's mouth' *'Gigantic Catastrophe: A two part attack. First, Broly shoots a mouth beam and then follows up with a flurry of smaller ki blasts.' *'Planet Crusher: Massive Ball of Ki, basically the spirit bomb, but with less of a charge time.' *'Gigantic Cluster: Broly Shoots a crapton of Ki blasts.' *'Blaster Meteor: Massive Barrage of Ki blasts' *'Full Power Energy Wave: Most powerful attack that Broly has. A concentrated blast of energy from his hand.' Necro: And despite all of Brolys Pros, he has quite a few Cons. First off, Broly is an idiot, and when he starts to fight, he has no strategy, and very little control while he fights, tending to cause a lot of collateral damage. Mercer: Broly's power is limited by his rage, and he is easily distracted, so he tends to get in over his head in a fight. Necro: But overall, Broly is a fierce and Powerful Sayian who will eradicate you in a second if you get in his way. Broly: This is good water. '' Broly_base_by_arbiter720_dckdcvd.png|Base Form Broly_broly_movie_2018_render_db_legends_by_maxiuchiha22_dcufarv.png|Rage Mode SSJ_Broly.png|Super Sayian Broly_legendary_ssj_by_andrewdragonball_dctctj9-pre.png|Full Power Super Sayian '' 'Hedgehogs' 'Sonic Speeds Into DEATH BATTLE! (Sharaku Jr.)' Sans: in the town of green hills, a police officer is just doing his job, when suddenly, a blue flash speeds by incredibly quickly. then-''' '''(Sounds of a door opening and closing) Sharaku: All right, I'm back, what did you...uh.. Sans: oh hey....didn't see you there.. Sharaku: Wait..is this..MOVIE SONIC?! WHY ARE YOU COVERING THAT ABOMINATION?! Sans: cuz it's funny. Sharaku: Ugh..all right, let's just take this from the top. (EHEM), On a parallel version of Earth known as Mobius, the vile '' '''Shadow Blasts DEATH BATTLE! (Big the cat 10) 'It's No Use! Silver Levitates Into DEATH BATTLE! (Vrokorta)' (Cue: Justice & Kings) Sphere Robot: We're covering Silver again? Already? Vrokorta: Yeah, but it's for a good cause, we have ourselves quite a fight here. Sphere Robot: Guess I can't argue with that. Anyways, Silver's backstory is about as weird as backstories get. He's a hedgehog from the future, who traveled into the past to stop a catastrophe. What he found was Eggman Nega, an Eggman from another dimension who wanted to turn the universe into a card. Vrokorta: I'm not kidding when I say that might be the craziest backstory I've ever heard. Sphere Robot: In the end, he and his allies beat the Dr., & he went back to his time... only to come back when another crisis struck, again, & again, & again. Vrokorta: I can just imagine Silver being like "I'm so glad I fixed my time" only to go to his time, see everything's still terrible, & then go back again to fix whatever the problem is. Sphere Robot: At least he's well equipped to face said crises. Vrokorta: Yeah, he's got Psychokinesis, the best primary ability in any Sonic game. He uses it to grab, lift, & throw just about anything he finds. If he can't lift it, then he can stun enemies with a wave of energy, then they'll be too disoriented to resist his attack. Sphere Robot: That sounds like it was going somewhere inappropriate. Vrokorta: Let's not bring up my fetish today k bro? Sphere Robot: Absolutely. So, Silver can also use his Pychokinesis to fly, shoot energy blades & electricity, & redirect ranged attacks. Vrokorta: His other abilities consist of time travel & spatial manipulation, the latter being used to quickly cross short distances in an intangible state. Sphere Robot: I'm surprised he doesn't use such a powerful ability more offensively. Vrokorta: I mean, you're the one with a 4D spaceship you've never used. Sphere Robot: Fair enough. Vrokorta: Anyways, now for feats. How strong do you think Silver is? City level? Island level? Multi-Continent level? Maybe even Planet level? To that, I say no, for I have an even greater level for Silver. Sphere Robot: He can take hits from Wisps, & these things are a lot stronger than they look. Just one Nega Wisp is strong enough to create a black hole with a strength of over 27,000 Yottatons, which is Dwarf Star level. Since he can harm characters with similar durability to his own, that'd mean his AP's Dwarf Star level too. This is consistent with foes Sonic's faced, who can create black holes strong enough to swallow planets, & are powered by the energy of a planet, among other strong foes that is. Did we mention that Silver is such a great racer that a genius from the present called him from the future to compete in a race so deadly that he thought some people wouldn't survive? That has to count for something. Vrokorta: While he may be slower, Silver can still keep up with Sonic, who can react to light, outrun black holes, & boost at speeds over 9 times as fast as the Light Speed Dash. So, at most Silver's about 9X the speed of light. Sphere Robot: But wait, there's more. Super Silver, Silver's strongest form achieved through the power of 7 Chaos Emeralds. With it, he gains vastly enhanced stats & abilities, as well as forcefield creation. Vrokorta: In this form, he defeated Solaris alongside Sonic & Shadow, & he should be comparable to Super Sonic, who defeated the Time Eater, Egg Wizard, & Egg Salamander with help. These guys were capable of consuming timelines & merging universes. However, this is the highest end of Super Silver's power, & it only gets this high when he's sufficiently motivated & charged with positive energy. Even so, this form no doubt eclipses his base form's stats. Sphere Robot: However, Both Silver & his Super form have their limits. Silver's a bit naive & insecure, & can be reckless sometimes. He also needs to keep tabs on his energy supplies as, without rings, he'll grow tired & worn out. This applies to his Super form as well, which'll wear off if he doesn't maintain adequate rings. Vrokorta: Even so, Silver usually keeps from running out of energy, & even when he does, he can keep going for a good bit. Guess he's just got a strong will. Sphere Robot: A strong will that you don't want to underestimate, as Silver's not one to back down easily. '''''Silver: It's no use! Vrokorta: Nope nope nope. We're not doing that. We can't end our analysis with a meme quote. Lemme see... ah, here we go. Silver: I'll give it everything I've got! 'Set' 'Fight' Screen Shot 2019-11-04 at 12.39.33 PM.png|'Gold Sans Mobile' Collab5.jpg|'Necromercer' Saiyan VS Hedgehog Fight (Sharaku).PNG|Sharaku Jr. 'Verdict' 'Next Time On DEATH BATTLE Z!' 'Necromercer' 'Inkriel' 'Vrokorta' 'Sharaku Jr.' 'Gold-Sans Mobile' 'Bigthecat10' 'Trivia' 'Original Track' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Inkriel's Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Golden-Sans78's new fights Category:Bigthecat Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Vrokorta